Sheet metal cylinders with a synchronization profile are known in particular as disk carriers for the accommodation of gearshift elements. Disk carriers of this type are manufactured by (non-cutting) shaping of a sheet metal part, preferably made of steel, into which the synchronization profile is rolled in. The synchronization profile is usually configured in trapezoidal, cross-sectional shape and meshes with the disks, normally the external disks, of one or more shift elements. The synchronization profile, which extends over the entire axial length of the disk carrier, creates a relatively soft accordion-like shape, which tends to deform in the tangential and radial direction at high speeds and under the effect of centrifugal forces. Particularly in disk carriers and/or cylinders with large axial lengths, there is an increased risk of improper deformation of the cylinder, for example, when accommodating two shift elements and/or two related disk carriers.
DE 10 2006 031 788.2 of the Applicant shows a cylinder with a relatively large axial length designed as an external disk carrier.
The task of the present invention is to configure a sheet metal cylinder of the above-mentioned type in a cost-effective manner so that increased stiffness is achieved, especially under the effect of centrifugal forces.